Boston
'''Boston, Massachussetts '''is a city in the United States and featured in multiple films, TV shows, and other forms of Media. *21 (2008 film) A *Adrenalin: Fear the Rush *Altered States *WBCN and The American Revolution *Amistad (film) *The Automatic Hate B *The Babe *Bad Girls Go to Hell *Banjo (1947 film) *Being Flynn *Between the Lines (1977 film) *Black Irish (film) *Black Mass (film) *Blown Away (1994 film) *Blue Hill Avenue *The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day *The Boondock Saints *The Boston Strangler (film) *The Bostonians *Brink's: The Great Robbery *The Brink's Job *BUtterfield 8 *By the Gun C *The Cardinal *The Carey Treatment *A Case of Deadly Force *Celtic Pride *Children of Invention *Christmas in Boston *A Civil Action (film) *Clothes Make the Pirate *Coma (1978 film) *The Core *Critic's Choice (film) D *Deep in My Heart (1999 film) *The Departed *Dirty Tricks (film) E *Edge of Darkness (2010 film) *The Equalizer 2 *The Equalizer (film) *Everybody Wants to Be Italian F *Fever Pitch (2005 film) *Field of Dreams *The Fighter *The Forbidden Kingdom *Free Fire *The Friends of Eddie Coyle *Fuzz (film) G *The Game Plan (film) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019 film) *Gone Baby Gone *Good Will Hunting *The Great Debaters *Green Street (film) *Grey Lady (film) *The Gumball Rally H *Harvard Man *The Heat (film) *Here Comes the Groom *Home Before Dark (film) *The House by the Cemetery *The House of Magic *How to Start a Revolution I *I Don't Know How She Does It *I Know What You Did Last Summer *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *Infinitely Polar Bear J *Johnny Tremain (film) K *Knight and Day *Knives Out (film) *Knowing (film) *Knuckleball! L *The Last Aristocrats *The Last Detail *Last Flag Flying *Leap Year (2010 film) *Little Monsters *Love Story (1970 film) *Love, Rosie (film) *The Lovers (2013 film) M *The Maiden Heist *Moneyball (film) *Monument Ave. *Mr. Peabody and the Mermaid *Mrs. Winterbourne *My Best Friend's Girl (2008 film) *Mystery Street *Mystic River (film) N *Never Met Picasso *Next Stop Wonderland *Now, Voyager O *On Broadway (film) *Once Around *Our Hearts Were Growing Up *The Out-of-Towners (1999 film) *The Out-of-Towners (1970 film) P *The Parent Trap (1961 film) *Patriots Day (film) *The Perfection *Physical Evidence *Pieces (film) *Polly Ann *Portrait of Jennie *Private Parts (1997 film) *The Promise (1979 film) *Proud Mary (film) R *R.I.P.D. *The River Wild S *Safe Haven (film) *Saint Ralph *Sci-Fighters *Small Town Girl (1936 film) *The Social Network *Southie (film) *Spotlight (film) *Starting Over (1979 film) *Stonados *The Story of Alexander Graham Bell *Stronger (film) *Surrogates T *Ted (film) *Ted 2 *That Darn Cat (1997 film) *The Thomas Crown Affair (1968 film) *The Town (2010 film) *Traduire *Two Years Before the Mast (film) V *The Verdict W *War of the Worlds (2005 film) *What Doesn't Kill You (film) *What's Your Number? *Whitey: United States of America v. James J. Bulger *Why Stop Now (film) *Witness Protection (film) *A Woman of Distinction X *X2 (film) Y *The Year We Thought About Love *Yennai Arindhaal Z *Zombie in a Penguin Suit *Zookeeper (film)